


Like a Glove

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Marking, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect fit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **kink_bingo**. Prompt(s): Marking.

Talia finished pulling the glove onto Susan's hand. It was a perfect fit, black leather molding to the curves of her fingers, and for a moment all both of them could do was stare.

"There," Talia said, entwining their now-clad fingers. "Now you're one of us."

***

When they walked down the corridor through the cluster of Psi-Corps personnel, it was Talia who shielded Susan's mind.

They had agreed to this expedition together. It was something that Talia needed and Susan refused to be left behind; so, in theory, neither of them should be resenting the other for their present location.

However, Susan had to admit that she still didn't like the feeling of needing the protection of a telepath in a building full of other telepaths. Talia had vowed that if they ever had to do it again, the precaution would be unnecessary. By then, Susan would be able to handle herself without issue. But, for now, this was their best option, lest Susan ended up having to wear these gloves permanently.

And she really hated the gloves.

The sterile corridor in front of them seemed to go on forever, and Susan had to wonder how they would ever manage to escape, even if they accomplished their goal.

Then again, if everything worked out correctly, it really should be as if they had done nothing at all. They could hardly be blamed for a _suicide_.

The fact that Talia had the capability to perform this illusion, unaided, should have terrified Susan. And it did--but not enough to make her try and prevent this.

Not enough to make her want to leave.

***

It's a bitter sort of success they feel when it's finally over.

Bester was gone. Erased. The Corps had already begun the process of pretending he never existed.

Susan found herself mostly torn between relief and horror. Relief, that he was gone. Horror, that it was so easy for anyone, even a group like the Corps, to go back and rewrite history.

Horror that, soon enough, someone would take his place.

She and Talia didn't speak the entire way back to their hotel room, the silence that settled between the two of them so complete, it encompassed thoughts as well as words. If Susan didn't crave the isolation as well she would find the experience disorienting. She was disturbed at how quickly she had adapted to the usual hum of their low-level connection. Right now, she knew how Talia felt only from the echos of past shared experiences.

Right now, she was alone.

So when they walked into the room that they had shared, chastely, the night before, and Talia pushed Susan up against the door as soon as it closed behind them, the surprise that Susan evidenced was completely unfeigned.

((_Talia?_)) she tried, and for a moment she felt the other woman's anguish before Talia snapped the connection, separating their minds once again.

"I can't," she said softly. "Not right now."

Susan nodded. "Alright."

Talia leaned forward and kissed her then, and Susan found it fascinating, this contrast between isolation and intimacy. In the last several months she had come to view the connection of their bodies as an echo of the one between their minds. Usually, she was ready before Talia even had to touch her. But now, it was oddly erotic, the silence.

She opened her mouth under Talia's, inviting her in deeper; Talia accepted, and for long moments the only sound that broke the silence was that of the breaths they had to take in between kisses, each one longer than the last. Finally, Talia ended it, her leg slipping between Susan's, her action causing an intake of breath to finish as a near-silent moan. Without a thought, Susan increased their contact the only way she could, pressing herself more firmly against the body still trapping her against the door behind her back. She felt gloved hands slide up to cup her face and when she shuddered, it was from more than pleasure.

Talia felt it; Susan could tell from the way she was now being studied. Slowly, carefully, a finger started to trace a line along the curve of her cheekbone. Susan didn't jerk her head back, but her control cost her a great deal of effort.

"Take them off," she said. "I don't want to be touched-"

"With the gloves on?" Talia laughed, humorlessly. "They're the least of the marks they've left on me. You do realize who you're sleeping with?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm sleeping with you, not the Corps."

"They made me," Talia said, but she slid the gloves off her hands without another word in protest. However, when Susan made as if to do the same, she caught her hands.

Susan didn't need to be able to hear her thoughts to read her mind. "No?"

"No."

"Fine. But only tonight. Only this once. Don't ask me again."

"I won't."

Susan tilted her head forward until their foreheads touched, calming as they rested against each other. After a few moments, she pulled back with a sigh.

"You'll have to undress me."

Talia put down her gloves before undressing them both, and Susan couldn't believe how naked - how marked - she felt once she had been stripped of every covering save the soft, black leather that encased her fingers. As she crawled across the bed to straddle Talia's hips, she couldn't keep her gaze off the progress of her hands across the sheets. The contrast of the leather against Talia's pale skin was even more arresting. She found herself transfixed by the look and the feel of Talia's breasts as they filled her hands, even as her sense of touch was muted by a layer of supple material.

When she slid one of her hands down between Talia's legs, she hesitated a moment, needing to be given an undeniable sign of access before she would proceed. For this, a violation, she would not act without clear permission. It was granted; Talia did not look away from her as she parted her thighs, though she did close her eyes as Susan entered her. She bit her lip then, and Susan knew she was enjoying it: the extra fullness, the friction provided by material rougher than skin. It was certainly not the first - but it would definitely be the last - of the pleasures the Corps had provided their once-loyal member.

Talia cried out, once, when she came, and Susan heard true release in the sound. It was what allowed her to perform her next action, removing her hand from between Talia's thighs and lifting it to the other woman's lips. Talia unhesitatingly opened her mouth and took Susan in once again, her tongue wrapping around each leather-clad finger as she tasted herself--as she licked the gloves clean.

After she finished, Susan withdrew from her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Methodically, she worked her fingers out of their bindings and tugged the gloves off, pitching them away to land, unseen, some feet from the bed. The barrier now gone, she moved back to the center of the bed and lay down facing Talia, finding her hands and lacing their fingers together. Looking down at their joined hands, Susan smiled, and then lifted her head to meet Talia's gaze.

"Now," she said, her thumb stroking one of the areas where their bare fingers intertwined, "you're one of us."

And Talia smiled as she stared at their hands and opened her mind so that they could share the sensations each felt at the touch of the other's fingers.


End file.
